1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting tubular and rod-shaped work pieces using the whirling method, including a whirling unit on which a holder mounted so as to rotate, connected with a drive, for a saw blade having internal teeth is disposed, whereby holder and saw blade are provided with corresponding reference means for fixation of the saw blade in a defined position. The invention furthermore relates to a saw blade with internal teeth for use in this device.
2. The Prior Art
The whirling method is a chip-lifting method in which the tool circles around the work piece in the manner of a spiral whirling. The cutting depth is produced using one or more blades that rotate at a high cutting speed in a single work cycle. In this connection, the inner mantle surface formed by the cutting tool rolls on the cylindrical outer mantle surface of the work piece to be processed. This movement process is superimposed on the constantly circular movement of the cutting tool.
The whirling method has the advantage that a great number of cutting tools, particularly separating steels, can be disposed next to one another, and stand in engagement with the work piece over a larger segment region, at the same time. In whirling cutting, a whirling saw tool with internal teeth is used in this connection. The cutting teeth of the whirling tool with internal teeth can penetrate tangentially into the work piece. Because of the whirling method, the effective penetration radius of the whirling tool has to cover only the wall thickness of the work piece. If this work piece is a solid material, the whirling tool has to penetrate only to the center point of the solid material because the other half of the work piece is cut off by means of the circular movement of the whirling tool.
Use of the whirling method for cutting tubular and rod-shaped work pieces has proven itself; in particular, in this connection, the processing times can be clearly reduced. Replacement of the saw blade with internal teeth, however, proves to be time-consuming because the heavy saw blades have to be removed from the tool holder and clamped into it by hand. This procedure is all the more complicated if the saw blade has a high temperature due to a cutting process that took place within a short period of time.